


化龍

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Summary: *瘋批帝王x蛇蠍美人*只是想搞妖孽芊芊的黃色廢料
Kudos: 2





	化龍

00.  
  
王俊凯最近有些精神不济，他总是在做同一个梦。  
  
说是同个梦也不够准确，应该是一个剧情能够连贯起来的梦。  
  
  
  
01.  
  
百里昊和是被冷醒的。  
  
阵阵寒气透过衣裳刺痛肌肤，他有些迷濛地睁眼，霎时间分不清自己所在何处。他分明和母后一同到行宫避暑，这般炎热饶是把冰窖里的雪山冰砖全叠放在一块儿，也不至于如此寒意彻骨。  
  
「醒了？」  
  
冷冽的声线骤然响起，轻慢慵懒，百里昊和警惕地望去，只见一人墨发如瀑披散肩头，身着精致华贵的玄锦，上头盘绕金黄蟒身，侧卧在榻，如黄金铸造的王座。那人媚眼如丝，凤尾鎏金般的眼角勾勒着鲜红纹路，衣衫半敞裸露着白皙胸膛。  
  
「大胆！」  
  
百里昊和怒意横生、沉声斥喝，大峳国以红为尊，玄袍金龙纹却也属大峳国皇帝常服，此人竟敢僭越天子藐视皇帝私穿龙袍，甚至私造龙椅！明晃晃的谋逆！  
  
「来人！」百里昊和唤了几声，不见平时跟在身边的宫人，方觉此处已不在行宫内，灰黑的山壁镶嵌着数颗夜明珠，四周堆叠刻画黄金之物。懒慢地斜倚在榻的人略略皱眉，朝他勾了勾指头，那白若霜雪的细长指骨上也佩带着金镯金戒。  
  
这手指一勾，百里昊和顿时哑了声，张嘴喊不出半字，只能瞠眼狠瞪对方，不料不只声不由己，身体也像被操控了般，一股拉力将他扯了过去。  
  
转眼和谋逆之人照面，距离近得他能嗅到对方冰冷的呼吸，淡淡幽香飘散而来，那双魅惑的眼紧盯着他，百里昊和细看才发现，此人竟拥有金色竖瞳！  
  
「你就是当朝的小皇帝？」  
  
这一开口，便把百里昊和的视线引了去，红润饱满的唇开开合合，唇中央像镶了颗碧玺，圆润莹粉。  
  
来人视线上下打量百里昊和，纤长如竹的手指滑过百里昊和的脸庞、指腹一寸寸摸索过喉结、锁骨，百里昊和动弹不得，他确信是被施了妖法，这妖孽放肆乖张，肌肤冰冷面容艳丽，不知是哪路妖族竟如此斗胆！  
  
百里昊和尚未想明白，衣襟便被抓起，妖孽单手轻巧地把他摔进榻，随后骑跨在他腰间，手指抽扯他的大带，嫩红舌尖舔过嘴角，莞尔道：「小皇帝，真龙之气借我一用。」  
  
  
  
02.  
  
百里昊和年十六，放在民间早该娶妻生子，皇帝十几岁临幸宫女实乃常事，然太后总把百里昊和严加看管当作幼儿，启蒙宫女一个都无，身边宫人还非得选些三大五粗面如黑炭，如太后所言：宫人不能长得太漂亮，免得他们胡思乱想。  
  
是以龙根被这妖娆美艳的妖孽隔着亵裤搓揉时，百里昊和震惊且愤怒，区区一个妖怪居然敢亵玩他！  
  
被封住声音和行动的百里昊和却无能为力，只能狠狠瞪人，眼睁睁看着自己的那处被抚摸套弄到硬挺起来，妖孽还胆大妄为隔着布料舔他，百里昊和禁不住一抖，湿凉柔软的触感包覆着他，妖孽竟是除了他的亵裤，将龙根掏出来握在手中把玩，甚至含入口中吮弄。  
  
百里昊和红着眼，挣扎着想要解开妖法的束缚，却全是徒劳，妖孽眼神戏谑地缓缓舔过凹缝槽口，又捏着根部推压、盘着囊袋逗弄，百里昊和耿着脖子腿根颤动，憋不住吐出精元，有些妖孽来不及吞吃下去的，喷溅在他妖异的脸孔，显得情色不已。  
  
百里昊和胸膛不知是愤慨还是情动，上下起伏着，冠发束起面容白净、上半身红底龙纹的袍服和內里襌衣还算齐整，可腰腹上的佩绶早被扯乱，下身更是泥泞不得体。  
  
百里昊和哪受过这等侮辱，气得想喊人将此妖孽满门抄斩，谁知妖孽舔拭嘴边沾染到的雨露，单手将滑落的几缕长发勾到耳后，抬眼看着他又笑。  
  
「这么快？小皇帝，莫非还是童子身呀？」  
  
不只好操弄，元阳还如此精醇，黑发金眸的妖怪很是满意，撩开自身长袍下摆，与常人内着亵裤或裙袍不同，那件大不敬的玄底金龙纹锦袍里未着寸缕，两条白皙的大腿裸露在外，曲线紧致流畅，从膝头至腿根，越往内就越惹人遐思……  
  
百里昊和连忙移开视线，这妖孽果然不检点！毫无羞耻之心！  
  
被小皇帝在心里辱骂的妖孽本妖毫不在意，借着尚未吃舔干净的精液，抹在臀缝之间，手指戳进里头很快被吸附起来，多戳弄撑开几回便开始分泌淫液，顺着他白皙修长的手指流淌而下，反射出几点晶莹。  
  
先前还在鄙弃妖孽不知羞耻的小皇帝，看着这淫靡的画面却控制不住欲望，甫尝过的酥麻滋味一下下刺动神经，龙根再度甦醒挺立，又烫又硬。  
  
妖孽见状笑得更勾人心魄，握住硬挺烫热的龙柱抵着后庭，当着百里昊和的面，身子后仰两腿张开、一点一寸吞进穴里，那根粗硬的肉柱撑开冷白莹粉的穴缘，周围被戳入后皮肉鼓胀，像在呼吸吞吐似的将那狰狞的阳具吸纳进体内。  
  
「好看吗？」  
  
面容越发妖冶动人的妖孽，轻喘口气，将硬得发烫的龙根吃到底，又微微抬起腰，再一次绞紧坐下。  
  
亲眼目睹自己那根宝贝被妖孽吃进穴里，百里昊和惊怒之余却不得不承认舒爽，那穴里又嫩又紧，缠绕包覆着他，只是穴里肉壁滑溜温凉，总让人想起妖孽那双金黄的竖瞳，不禁有些忸怩牴触。  
  
可是妖孽根本没真心询问他的意思，轻笑几声还有份沙哑懒怠，不急不忙的撩起袍子扭起臀，一下一下，轻晃着腰，像在辗磨也像在摇动。乌漆黑发散落、妖孽仰起脖子的弧度像月下引颈的雪鹅，向后撑扶的双肩耸起，衣袍落下挂在身侧，消瘦纤薄的锁骨肩头更白得发光，略为起伏的胸膛上点缀着暗红乳粒，一晃一晃的，看在百里昊和眼中还有几分像雪中一点艳梅。  
  
妖孽喉间里哼呀轻吟，嫣红的眼盯着百里昊和，穴里本来温凉，这会儿被磨得如同肉柱一样烫热，紧紧缩绞着不想放开，可估摸是自己动得久了又累且不够得劲，妖孽停下扭臀摆荡的姿态，手往前撑在百里昊和的腹部，凑近了浅笑，「小皇帝，你会不会呀？」  
  
这句话刚落下，百里昊和便发觉自己能动且能发声，怒斥道：「大胆妖孽，竟敢以下犯上，朕定要将你斩首示众……」  
  
话没说完，便被妖孽一口堵住，冰凉软嫩的唇舌贴上来，齿间满是属于对方身上的幽香，百里昊和更加觉得被冒犯，伸手要将人推开，却文风不动。  
  
「让你说话可不是想听你骂我的。」  
  
妖孽动了动腰肢，两人交媾处黏腻酥麻，百里昊和忍不住顺手抓扣住妖孽的腰，本能地往上一拱，惹得妖孽娇嗔：「嗯……错了，再使点劲、啊、…」  
  
耳边是妖孽的污言秽语，百里昊和负气难忍，一会儿说他如童子稚嫩、一会儿又说他不得章法拱得像狗、一会儿又说他好大好硬，要被他烫死了！甚至得寸进尺地胡乱喊他夫君！  
  
他堂堂大峳国皇帝，岂可被这来路不明的妖孽看轻玩弄！  
  
「唔、」妖孽被他摁在榻上，雪白的双腿夹在他腰间，腿根肌肉鼓胀、臀肉更是饱满弹嫩，衣袍早已散落开来不能蔽体，温凉的肉体被他掐过之处全都跟着烫热起来，妖孽放胆地吟叫喘息，眼尾殷红瞋他，「别老妖孽妖孽的，我有名字……」  
  
  
  
03.  
  
王俊凯又一次醒来，感受到裤裆里的冰凉黏腻，失神地躺在床上望着天花板，这梦太真实了，好像他就是百里昊和本人，好像真的和那出奇漂亮的妖孽共赴云雨。  
  
这些梦千回百转，有时荡气回肠、有时艰涩难懂、有时金碧辉煌、有时纵横沙场、有时春色无边，却总会陌路同归，只剩一片春情荡漾。  
  
  
  
04.  
  
百里昊和从行宫回朝后身边便多了个谋士，叫作李必。  
  
李必面容俊秀，言行端庄守礼，一骨子贵气，走路时下颚微抬，瞧人时乍似带几分俾倪，细看却只道李大人仙风道骨似的清贵自持。  
  
李必日时陪在百里昊和左右，不是身穿竹青就是月白的锦袍，宛若一朵高洁雪莲、也似一弯脱俗明月。  
  
可入了夜就有别样风味。  
  
宫门落钥后本不该在宫中的李必，偏偏就出现在龙床上。平日里寡淡朴素的袍子也随他喜爱换上玄色，还偏爱绣有金黄蟒身的花样，奢华雍容。偶尔他也直接拿百里昊和的衣袍披上，单单披挂在肩头，里头一丝不挂，空荡荡地在帝王寝殿里赤足攸晃。  
  
「别总拿朕的衣服来玩！」  
  
「那你是喜欢我不穿衣裳？」  
  
百里昊和尽管禀退宫人，却仍怕有太后安插的眼线窥伺，压低声音怒瞪李必一眼，谁知这人索性脱得干净，浑身赤裸、肌体莹白，墨黑长发随之散落，披在背后，白日里干净澄澈的琥珀色眼眸，转瞬就成了金色的妖异竖瞳，眼尾那抹红遂浮现，看着就妖气四溢。  
  
李必从后贴近百里昊和，指尖挑起小皇帝的下颚，自从小皇帝领略人事后，这张略显青涩稚嫩的脸蛋逐渐增添阳刚之气，眉宇间时不时流露而出的桀骜不驯很是讨他欢喜。  
  
「昊和……」李必温凉的舌尖舔上百里昊和的耳廓，轻声细语耳鬓厮磨，「我冷。」  
  
百里昊和的名讳，即位后不曾有人喊过，许久没听见这般亲昵地叫他，楞神时刻便被李必钻了空，手脚缠上百里昊和，扑进他胸前要他亲近。  
  
「胡说八道，你本就体寒。」百里昊和瞥见龙床边落下的几件衣袍，有他的也有李必钟爱穿的那套玄底金纹长袍，起初他只看见蟒身，便以为这纹路和他一样是五爪金龙，实则似蛇似蟒，对于李必的妖怪身分也有所猜测。  
  
难怪每回欢好时李必总是通体温凉，非得他抱着才逐渐热起来，连同里头那处也是，刚进去时紧致绵软却微凉滑腻，待他龙根在里面翻搅数回才会跟着烫热起来。有时弄得狠了，李必的面颊和耳廓都泛起金黄色的鳞片光泽，妖冶危险。  
  
「别摸了。」百里昊和定神，捏住李必抚在他胸膛的手，略有些烦躁地拧眉，年轻君王的面容肃穆，「近日栎城民心不安，自从鸿烁死后……」当年鸿烁治灾布防有功，深受栎城百姓爱戴，他死后诸多谣言，「整日都在上谏，烦死朕了！」  
  
李必指尖碰上百里昊和拢起的眉心，不甚在意地亲吻他嘴角，腿也盘上百里昊和的腰，姿态魅惑口吻娇纵，「那有什么呀？我去帮栎城再弄一回水患，你派个可用之人去治水，有何难呀？」  
  
李必顶着那张漂亮的脸，三言两语就决定了上百条人命的事。对李必而言眼下最重要的，是汲取百里昊和的真龙之气，专属于当今天子的龙运……  
  
在被顶得气喘吁吁、腰腿酸软之际，李必抬眸与百里昊和对上，艳红的双唇勾起一笑，攀拉着百里昊和的肩头，凑近低语，「你可要坐稳了皇位呀昊和……」省得他还得找下一个。  
  
似乎察觉到李必神情里的意图，百里昊和眯起眼，单手掐住李必颈项，手背青筋浮现，「记住你和朕的约定。」  
  
  
  
05.  
  
王俊凯不明白，身为坚定的唯物主义三好青年，怎么总是做这些怪力乱神的梦，他甚至清楚李必找上百里昊和的缘由，单单是为了渡劫化龙。  
  
从一条黄金蟒有了灵性，修练五百年成蛟，得以化作人形，可是李必的野心不只如此，他想成为龙，成为真正的龙。  
  
传说千年蛟得以化龙，临近渡劫关口，李必想借真龙之气躲过天劫，便找上了大峳国的小皇帝。  
  
百里昊和也不是傻的，在太后和群臣面前当个天真魁儡，实则扮猪吃老虎，阴险狡诈只为至高无上的权力，暗地里培育势力，遇到了能给予他妖邪助力的李必，更是一拍即合。  
  
百里昊和借他龙气，李必助他稳固山河。  
  
  
  
06.  
  
诚如百里昊和所愿，大峳国的皇帝不再是富贵闲人，实权步步拢络在手，太后对他的管束是越发无力了。  
  
「太后竟想毒死我。」  
  
李必神色恹恹地倚在百里昊和肩头，懒慢呵气，看似困倦疲乏，葱白指头揪着百里昊和衣袍，掐起嗓子嗲声造作：「你要替我讨回公道呀──」  
  
百里昊和盘坐案前，单手托腮看李必虚情假意的撒泼，淡淡道：「太后是朕的母后。」  
  
于情，那是抚养他长大的母亲；于理，那是大峳国的太后。孰轻孰重一目了然。  
  
「哼。」李必收起那副病弱娇贵的神态，但身子骨仍软绵绵地攀在百里昊和身上，垂眸和他一块儿看案上的竹简，单指挑开几卷，百里昊和也由着他胡来。  
  
「母后看见你在朕的寝宫了。」  
  
仙风道骨矜贵自持的李大人，实则是个爬上龙床的狐媚东西，太后怎么能忍？这神怪之事太后自然无法参得其中深奥，只当李必诱拐纯真皇帝，难为皇帝年届弱冠，确实是该有皇后了。  
  
桌上一卷卷都是请谏封后，百里昊和看着心烦，李必端详面容英挺眉宇肃穆、君王之气显露无疑的百里昊和，可不愿让外来女子分走百里昊和的真龙精气。  
  
百里昊和却也无心封后，他不愿枉费心思看照后宫，都说女人成堆心计成山，更何况他也不能容忍有陌生女子近身。  
  
「不必忧心，」李必抬眼颔首朝他一笑，「我有一计。」  
  
孰料百里昊和望着他，薄唇勾起的弧度颇为顽劣，「巧了，朕也有。」  
  
「既然如此，那此事稍后再议吧。」李必顶着那副优雅清贵的模样，跨坐到百里昊和腿上，双手提拢裙摆，平屡被踢到一旁，露出了未着亵裤、仅洁白足袜包裹的细幼脚踝，光裸双腿被水绿色外袍衬托得越显光滑莹粉。  
  
百里昊和手搭上李必的踝骨，一节节往上抚摸，触感比看着还要滑嫩细致，托在掌心的臀肉更是丰满弹软。  
  
百里昊和看着李必面庞白净冠发整洁、下半身却放浪形骸，这般模样叫那些大臣看了去，只怕是要心痛呕血，备受推崇的李大人竟是这等妖媚尤物、以色侍主大逆不道。  
  
百里昊和忍俊不禁，笑容越发开怀，「太后明察秋毫呀！」  
  
李必不满百里昊和分心怠慢，手里力道一紧，清澈的琥珀色转为金黄，瞋了百里昊和一眼，「多多珍惜李大人吧陛下！」  
  
  
  
07.  
  
王俊凯觉得这故事越来越荒腔走板，百里昊和确实顺太后的意册立皇后，娶了外戚赫家嫡出之女，可大婚之日宴饮过后，百里昊和回到寝殿，一身红妆斜倚在榻的可不还是李必！  
  
在太后眼里疾发身亡的李必，好端端的身着皇后喜袍又回到了宫中，且有了胭脂增色面容更加妖冶艳丽。  
  
正义使者王俊凯被气醒，脑里大声朗读「第一，绝对不意气用事！第二，绝对不漏判任何一件错事！第三，绝对裁判得公正漂亮！」，边在心里判百里昊和李必死刑，太恶毒了！  
  
百里昊和放任太后挑选皇后，是真的不在乎是谁，总归最后都会被李必杀而替之。  
  
难怪李必要说多多珍惜李大人，这妖孽的角色扮演都从李大人变成赫皇后了！  
  
王俊凯想喊一句狗男男，但忧伤地发现，这里面有跟自己一模一样的脸啊，骂不得骂不得。  
  
  
  
08.  
  
皇后的真容可不是人人都能见，除去皇帝看得最多，便是太后和身边宫人了。平时宫宴夜饮或节日祭祀，大臣们也只能远远观之。  
  
可若和皇后长期相伴，或许能发现皇后那张本是大家闺秀的婉约面容越发艳丽精致，李必悄悄地改变赫氏之女的五官，逐渐朝自己本来的面貌靠拢。  
  
百姓自然也对皇后的面容好奇，不知从何而起的传闻，民间歌谣图册有言，皇后唇红齿白剑眉星目，看上去消瘦柔弱却有些妖异。  
  
前半段还是赞誉，后半段就不可大声妄言了。然而悠悠之口难以杜绝，有人说皇后掌管六宫手执凤印、母仪天下尊荣华贵，是辅佐陛下的贤妻；也有小道传言皇后生得妖艳瑰丽且善妒无比，至今也不许皇帝纳妾。  
  
「怎么又骂我了呀？」  
  
李必穿着皇后的常服，三层交领外袍最显华贵，隆冬时节，一层层都笨重得很，裹着狐裘领的风氅、怀里揣着精巧玲珑的手炉，与百里昊和依偎在廊下看雪，声音软糯眼尾带着困倦。  
  
确实他封后五载，膝下无子，百里昊和也并未再纳嫔妃，太后大臣们刚堵起的嘴没多久又有话说，什么皇嗣兴隆国家昌盛社稷太平诸如此类。  
  
「枳句来巢，空穴来风，」百里昊和摸上李必的腹部，这里的衣裳也被手炉烘得温暖，「不如皇后想办法给朕一个皇子吧。」  
  
李必媚眼瞋去，「不如陛下还是纳妃吧。」  
  
「皇后竟如此大度？」  
  
「陛下让他们诞下皇子再给我抚养也罢。」李必轻巧掩嘴打哈欠，摆摆手就这么定下了，每年冬天都是他闭关时节，这近十年来陪着百里昊和，虽不至于冬眠却也改不了百年来的习性，天越冷他越懒得动弹。  
  
百里昊和却对此决定颇为不满，他金贵的龙体岂是什么人都能碰的？如若不是和李必有所约定，他也不喜与人抵足而眠。  
  
「陛下还是多想法子让我暖起来吧，」李必被风雪冻得面颊冷白、鼻尖耳朵透红，弱不禁风惹人垂怜的容貌昳丽，「否则我一睡几百年，醒来大峳还在不在都未可知呢。」  
  
「你把朕当成什么了！」  
  
「还能是什么？」见百里昊和隐隐有发怒之象，李必讨巧开口：「当然是夫君啦。」  
  
狎腻的称谓不免令百里昊和想起床笫之事，然而他心里清楚，他们虽有夫妻之实却无山盟海誓之情，有的只是各取所需，「你不要让朕失望。」  
  
  
  
09.  
  
王俊凯再度惊醒，胸口郁结闷痛，缓了好一会儿才找回身处现代的认知感。  
  
天还没亮，他躺得背脊冒汗手脚发麻，和阵阵袭来的困意抗争，王俊凯不想立刻睡去，他怕又回到那个梦。  
  
或许是潜意识作祟，王俊凯这回梦见的不是让他莫名心痛醒来就忘的场景，而是百里昊和带着李必春游，两人在山林间寻觅到一处瀑布深潭，月色下波光粼粼，李必入水的身姿灵活曼妙，甚至拉着百里昊和下水。  
  
尽管不是大江大海，李必也乐得泡在水中，偶尔在和百里昊和欢爱时才会显露出的金黄鳞片得意忘形，逐渐显露原身。  
  
金灿灿的蟒身在潭水间飞腾，浪花飞溅，百里昊和靠在岸边抬手虚挡，几瞬就见不到李必的踪影，想来是潜入潭中，百里昊和不知怎么有些害怕李必一去不回。  
  
在百里昊和越发焦躁不耐时，潭面骤然激起水花，李必化回人形，仰面出水，长发全拢在后脑，露华倾泻在湿漉漉的白皙肌理，有如月神下凡。  
  
李必笑着游近百里昊和，「好看吗？」  
  
「有什么是朕没见过的！」  
  
李必下半身还是蛟，状若鱼尾的末端甩出水面，「要不要摸摸呀？」  
  
百里昊和被李必拉过去，抓着他的手掌朝李必覆满鳞片的蛟身碰，手指先是摸到李必紧实平坦的腰肚，再往下却是被比鳞片还要柔软的蟒腹。李必感受到百里昊和动作僵硬，更起了戏弄皇帝的心思。  
  
贴近百里昊和的耳边，舔了口他的耳垂，轻声嘻笑：「再往下半寸，可就有个缝了，陛下想进去吗？」  
  
百里昊和猛然缩手低喝：「荒唐！」  
  
李必撇嘴嘟囔：「早进出好几回了呀。」  
  
最后李必还是变作人身，与百里昊和幕天席地翻云覆雨，水花哗啦中掺杂着低语吟哦，细密轻喘偶有惊呼，直至月下梢头。  
  
  
  
10.  
  
百里昊和恢复每年良家女大选，可就算后宫逐渐充盈，直至太后薨逝前也仅诞下一名皇子，此后更停止选秀，征收进宫的民间女子只当一般宫人。  
  
民间又流传帝后情深，皇帝为了尽孝才大办选妃延绵子嗣，太后薨逝后便唯独在皇后寝殿留宿，唯一的皇子也是皇后所出。  
  
皇子当然不可能是皇后生的。  
  
李必对养孩子没兴趣，皇子刚出生时抱来逗弄过几回，头几日干瘪黑皱还真有几分妖怪的样，后来长白长胖又成日哭啼，李必也腻烦了，扔给奶娘好好抚育。  
  
但百里昊和似乎存心和他作对，「不是你说要抚养皇子吗？」  
  
「我说着玩的呀。」  
  
轻描淡写不知怎的又戳到百里昊和痛处，「朕给你的，你就得要！」  
  
若不是李必一句话，百里昊和哪承想要增添后宫，又何须临幸那些女子？皇子的生母他早就忘了相貌如何，难产而亡追封个妃位也罢，其余嫔妃在皇子诞生后无不是滑胎便是不孕，又是谁的手笔？  
  
可皇后只说：他们福薄啊。  
  
百里昊和默许这一切发生，他也不愿细数李必杀了多少他未出世的孩儿，虽说皇子一个足矣，但若说其中没有李必的私心他是不信的。  
  
李必有私心，百里昊和当然也有。他只想将江山独揽在手，连自己的亲血脉都不愿传下去，甚至想到江山易主后李必尚未成龙也会和他儿子作交易，就怒不可遏！  
  
江山是他的，李必也合该是他的！  
  
  
  
12.  
  
王俊凯接连几日陆陆续续梦见百里昊和及李必的各种片段，出游打猎、骑马射箭、月下共饮、跳舞抚琴、枕边细语……有温存有猜忌，也曾利用百姓诬陷忠良铲除异己。  
  
他们共度许多年头，但心照不宣的那些事儿却谁也没再提。  
  
「你到底何时渡劫？」  
  
大峳国昌盛富强，百里昊和年过而立又六，他看着李必靠在榻上把玩昨日新进贡的金龙雕饰，烛火悠晃映照着李必那张白若凝脂的玉面，他来到百里昊和身边已二十载，却容颜不老，和初见时一般美丽妖冶。  
  
「谁知呢？许是明天，也许是十年后。」李必懒懒地回话，他只是有股预感，可天道的时机哪是他说了算？一年和十年对他而言相差无几。  
  
但对百里昊和来说，即使一天也有所差别。  
  
他知人妖殊途，他最初也只是想利用李必帮他独揽山河，相处多年却是对李必越发上心，可于李必而言这段光阴不过是他漫长妖生的弹指之间。  
  
他逐步衰老，李必却风华依旧。  
  
百里昊和不甘心，整个江山都是他的，李必为何不能是他的？  
  
李必见他眉眼阴郁，放下手边的东西，笑着伸腿去碰他，腿从虚拢的袍下露出，光洁白皙，腿间却湿津津的、还有些嫣红的印痕，「怎么？迫不及待赶我走呀？」  
  
百里昊和抓住李必放肆的脚踝，将人扯到腿上，刚强肃穆杀伐果断的帝王埋首在李必的颈窝，香软熟悉的气息扑面而来，「朕不许你离开。」  
  
词语很是霸道，听在李必耳里却似婴孩撒娇，难得百里昊和流露软弱，李必也乐得配合他，轻拍百里昊和的背脊：「放心，我若成龙必定庇佑百里氏千秋万岁。」  
  
  
  
13.  
  
王俊凯夜半惊起，心头绞痛的感觉再度袭来，这次他记得为什么浑身发冷又痛苦不堪，百里昊和及李必的故事已经走到尾声。  
  
百里昊和不信李必。  
  
他命人寻来千年寒冰所制的冰棺，终年不化的极冰光是靠近就冻得人血液冰凉，用来让李必冬眠再好不过。他不愿意放李必走，他是天是皇是紫微星转世，世间上所有东西都是他的，包括李必！  
  
但在他打算将李必骗进冰棺前夜，李必却逃走了。  
  
「朕这么喜欢你，你却如此待朕！」  
  
百里昊和怒发冲冠目眦尽裂，气得呕血。  
  
「然后呢？百里昊和怎么样了？」和梦里李必清冷低哑声线重合的话语在耳边响起，王俊凯寒毛竖立，又以为是梦中梦，左右顾盼，隐约有个人影以李必惯爱的姿态斜倚在他身边。  
  
王俊凯惊声尖叫，慌忙跳下床去开灯，而那个害他吓得差点跌交的人还好端端躺在床上，看他的眼神里明显带着取笑，「竟然有如此慌张的时候。」  
  
「你你你是李必？」王俊凯借着室内程亮光线看得清楚，这人长着李必妖冶的面容，只是乌黑的长发变短，随意扎了个小辫在后脑勺，几缕浏海半遮半掩在额前，标志性的黑底金纹长袍则是变作西服，里面意外规矩地穿着白衬衫，倒是身上依然配戴许多花俏华丽的黄金钻石饰品。  
  
李必见王俊凯盯着他瞪直了眼，别有深意笑了笑，眼神里满是魅惑，单手揪住长款外套下摆微微提起，轻盈地扭了扭腰，肢体妖娆神色妩媚得很，「好看吗？」  
  
李必老是喜欢问他好不好看，心里自知答案是肯定的，百里昊和却从未正面回答过，但王俊凯看傻了眼，一句好看不自觉脱口而出。  
  
李必忽然就觉得没啥意思。坐起身拢拢衣䙓，手托下颚看着夸张地贴在墙面与他保持距离的王俊凯，「所以我问你话呢，百里昊和最后如何？」  
  
王俊凯摇摇头：「我不知道。」  
  
「怎么不知道？你做了这么久的梦！」  
  
「你怎么知道我做梦？」  
  
「我如何不知？」李必又笑，笑着还餍足地舔嘴，「你每晚抱的可不就是我吗？」  
  
他入梦投放自己与百里昊和的记忆，借机吸取王俊凯的精气，也颇为怀念百里昊和的拥抱，可是李必能给的也只是就他所知的内容，关于百里昊和后事如何还想从唤醒王俊凯前世记忆入手呢。  
  
「你真不知百里昊和结局为何？」  
  
王俊凯随口敷衍：「不知道，可能被你气吐血死了吧。」  
  
「……」气到抓狂乱杀人倒是有可能。  
  
「你真是李必？」王俊凯觉得他还没睡醒，胆子也大了起来，看着坐在他床边没啥攻击力的李必，满腹疑问想解答：「百里昊和跟我啥关系？你来找我做什么？还有……你当初为什么要逃走啊？」  
  
李必垂眸，神情哀戚，「我不走，大峳就会亡，你信吗？」  
  
随着皇子年岁增长，李必却愁眉不展，百里昊和以为他是腻烦了想走，实则是李必竟没在太子命中窥见丝毫龙运，甚至连百里昊和身上的龙气也越发稀薄，种种征兆都指向大峳亡国。他不知是因他借走百里昊和的龙气，还是因为他与百里昊和的扭曲关系改变了国运。  
  
大峳会亡国是因他而起，他怎能不走？孰料离开后就碰见了天劫，化龙失败遂陷入沉睡，再次醒来已是千年之后，改朝换代沧海桑田，大好山河已非他熟悉模样，世间已无大峳也无百里昊和。  
  
「百里昊和才是我化龙的劫。」李必叹气，眼尾嫣红，抬头看到王俊凯一脸同情感动的样子，憋不住掩嘴噗嗤：「你是不是想听这种凄美动人的爱情故事呀？」  
  
李必抹掉眼角晶莹的水气，略抬下颚神情轻蔑，「哼，我再不跑就来不及了。你可知百里昊和为何没能困住我？因为我不叫李必。」  
  
他自始至终都没告诉过百里昊和他的真名，也就不会被制约。  
  
  
  
14.  
  
王俊凯已经分不清李必哪句是真哪句是假，都说鬼话连篇，妖怪的话也不知道可信度有几分。  
  
「那你叫什么？」  
  
「易烊千玺。」李必，或者说易烊千玺，这次没有隐瞒很轻快地回答了。  
  
「那你现在又能告诉我真名？」不过王俊凯显然不太信，百里昊和临死都不知道心上妖的真名，凭啥他一问就知。  
  
易烊千玺很坦荡：「你看起来太弱了。」  
  
「……」敢情是对他毫无威胁的原因！「那你干嘛来找我？我不是什么小皇帝，没龙运分你。」  
  
易烊千玺醒来后第一件事就是去寻找皇城，却没在那看见百里昊和，四周奇形怪状高楼耸立密集，他花了一段时间消化且融入现代社会，寻找百里昊和的转世……  
  
「可我看见你穿龙袍了。」而且不只一次！  
  
「啊？」王俊凯更加确定他还在做梦，毕竟妖怪也没这么笨的吧，「……我是演员。」  
  
王俊凯耐心和他解释，说完也不管易烊千玺听不听得懂，打着哈欠爬回床上，「麻烦让让，我要继续睡了。」  
  
「起来！」易烊千玺不满被无视，「百里昊和！」  
  
王俊凯拿被子蒙头，「我不是百里昊和。」  
  
易烊千玺怒了，决定采取他每回对付百里昊和的方法，只是这次不是在梦中，他要王俊凯确切地承认他的存在。  
  
  
  
15.  
  
王俊凯醒来后发现骑在自己身上的易烊千玺时，是崩溃的。  
  
他以为又是那些百里昊和有关的旖旎春梦，谁知醒来后身体的舒爽还在，易烊千玺如同梦中姿态，跨在他腰上扭动碾磨，湿润的水声从他们交合处噗滋传来，温热紧致得令人下肢发颤。  
  
「醒啦？」  
  
「我操！」  
  
王俊凯掀翻易烊千玺，捂着自己还硬梆梆的命根，气得脸红，「你怎么不经过我同意就……」王俊凯脑子一片混乱，眼前这个妖怪居然是真实存在的，还三番两次夺走他两辈子的处男之身！  
  
易烊千玺猛然被拒，跌坐在床看着愤慨的王俊凯，兀自嘟囔：「果然还是得绑起来吗。」不过他解开百里昊和的禁制后那顽劣的小皇帝还不是和他颠鸾倒凤，转世后怎么就这样守身如玉呀。  
  
「你干嘛一直跟着我啊？」王俊凯头痛万分，「我已经不是百里昊和了，我根本不认得你，也没有你想要的东西，世界上也没有龙没有皇帝了，你放过我吧！」  
  
「真的没有了吗？」易烊千玺被王俊凯的话语吼得恍惚，他从百里昊和身上讨要来的龙气逐渐消亡，他知道化龙无望，或许哪天他又会变回一条没有灵智的小蛇。可是对他而言，大峳及百里昊和还似昨日呀，他只是闭眼睁眼，百里昊和就没了，大峳的壮丽风光盛世昌荣甚至在书中都没记上一笔！  
  
「你哭什么啊！」  
  
王俊凯上一秒还在暴怒骂人，下一秒看见易烊千玺那张漂亮的脸蛋哭得梨花带雨，瞬间偃旗息鼓，尴尬地抽了两张卫生纸递给他，「你……是不是喜欢百里昊和啊？」  
  
谁知易烊千玺忽然抬头，哭得通红的凤眼狠瞪，「与你何干！」  
  
王俊凯摸摸鼻子，「我只是想说，不管你跟百里昊和有什么爱恨情仇，那都是你们的事，我真的不是他，就算以前是，现在也不是。你经历的那些都是千百年前的事了，我是王俊凯，一个平平无奇的偶像小天才。」  
  
虽然听不懂王俊凯最后一句在说什么，但也不妨碍易烊千玺耍赖，「我不管！是你害我化龙失败的。」  
  
「大哥，你有病啊！」  
  
「在你想起来前我不会走的。」  
  
「我想起来也不能改变你们早就BE的结局啊！」  
  
「BE是什么？」  
  
「……没什么。」王俊凯在梦里已经看完了百里昊和的一生，想起与否根本没差，然而就算他以百里昊和的视角看见所有事，他也很清晰的知道，他们是完全不同的个体，他才不是易烊千玺要的那个人。  
  
「也许……」易烊千玺看他的眼神阴暗了几分，「也许你死了就想起来了呢？」  
  
靠！他差点要被易烊千玺那张漂亮皮囊骗了，这可是和百里昊和坏事做尽杀人不眨眼的大妖怪啊！  
  
「有事好商量。」王俊凯默默退后，「如果我死了也想不起来呢？你听过孟婆汤吗，百里昊和上辈子死得这么惨，我觉得他可能不只喝一碗。」  
  
「放屁！」易烊千玺咬牙，「依他的性子，肯定不会喝孟婆汤的，他要保留记忆来找我。」  
  
「也许他心灰意冷想放手了啊……」  
  
易烊千玺眯起眼，审视着王俊凯：「你知道百里昊和怎么死的？」  
  
  
  
16.  
  
百里昊和最后是被乱箭射死的。  
  
怀着对李必求而不得的痴狂占有和爱恨交织，行事越发乖张疯癫、疑神疑鬼，群臣劝谏无用百姓起兵造反狼族趁虚而入，昌盛一时的大峳国亡在他手里，大峳帝王百里昊和抱憾而终。  
  
王俊凯不晓得自己为何会梦见这些，但他下意识不想让易烊千玺知道。  
  
「不知道，反正是死了。」  
  
「你撒谎。」  
  
易烊千玺不信那个意气风发霸道横行顽劣狡诈的百里昊和会彻底消失，他多得是办法逼问王俊凯，但看见那张和百里昊和别无二致的脸蛋却又下不去手。  
  
他大可将王俊凯的魂魄抽出来看，看是否真的没有一丝百里昊和的踪迹，也许是百里昊和封印记忆不愿见他呢？  
  
但他也怕百里昊和是真的不复存在。  
  
  
  
17.  
  
「你和我签契约吧。」  
  
「我不需要，谢谢。」王俊凯不像百里昊和有独揽江山的野心，他也不想跟这欺骗了百里昊和一世的妖怪做什么约定，谁知道什么时候背后被捅一刀啊。  
  
「你不要名利吗？我能帮你顺风顺水……」  
  
「不需要，我自己可以努力，而且我不差钱。」王俊凯心想，他名和利都有啊，哪需要人帮？  
  
易烊千玺不甘心，「你不想被万人景仰吗？财富、名声、权力，你要的我都可以给你，只要你答应我死后灵魂归我处置。」  
  
王俊凯默默掏出手机，点开微博主页给易烊千玺看，「看到了吗？八千万粉丝，你们大峳国估计全国人口都没这十分之一多。」接着又播放演唱会视频，他头戴宝蓝色精致王冠，坐在宝座上吊钢丝升空，「咳、这场观众有上万人，算不算万人景仰？」  
  
「看到了吧，」王俊凯小心翼翼观察易烊千玺，「时代不一样了，我真的不需要你帮忙。」而且死后灵魂归他什么的发言也太惊悚了吧！  
  
易烊千玺抿嘴瞋他，「要么答应死后灵魂给我，我护你一辈子，要么你现在就去死。」  
  
「不是吧啊sir！」王俊凯无语至极，分不清易烊千玺现在眼尾通红是被气哭还是气炸，犹豫再三才说：「你……好吧，但你要保证，不可以再入我梦也不可以随便对我那个。」  
  
「哪个？」  
  
王俊凯有点抓狂，「就是脱衣服骑在我身上的那个！」  
  
「呵呵。」  
  
呵呵什么意思啊，到底有没有听懂人话啊！  
  
  
  
18.  
  
易烊千玺很擅长利用自身优势，皮囊漂亮身躯柔韧，很快就打破他虚无飘渺的承诺，经常偷袭王俊凯那个，次数多了王俊凯也从刚开始的抓狂暴怒到食髓知味。  
  
又一夜酣战淋漓。  
  
王俊凯看着躺在他身边的易烊千玺，睫毛根根分明软软翘翘，阖眼时恬静乖巧天真无害，挺翘的鼻尖和嘟起的唇珠真的很可爱。但骨子里却是城府深厚的大妖怪。  
  
他多少能够明白百里昊和为何动心，换作是他和易烊千玺朝夕相处数十年，估计最后也会被骗得心甘情愿。  
  
「算了，被骗就被骗吧。」  
  
反正易烊千玺也赶不走，也许哪天他腻了就会像离开百里昊和那样，拍拍屁股潇洒走人。  
  
结果易烊千玺无聊时却选择去娱乐圈玩玩，拍了电影一举成名，那就是后话了。  
  
  
  
  
  
fin.  
  


20201114  
tchai


End file.
